


A/N about Osvalda

by alexacobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oswald as a female, Picture of Osvalda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexacobblepot/pseuds/alexacobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the model that inspired me to make genderbent!Oswald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A/N about Osvalda

 


End file.
